


Город любви и сюрпризов

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drama, M/M, Narcotics, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Альбус остался с Геллертом изменять мир - сценарий № нцать. Альбус до сих пор верит в общее благо и пытается уложить его в свое мировоззрение - тоже № нцать.





	Город любви и сюрпризов

— Париж? Почему Париж? — спрашивает Альбус, когда Геллерт сообщает ему, каким будет их следующий пункт.

— Потому что это город влюбленных, — улыбается ему Геллерт лукаво.

Альбус подставляет губы для поцелуя и думает о том, что Геллерт лжет.

— Тебе что-то нужно в Париже, — говорит он, после того как Геллерт отстраняется. — Если ты не хочешь быть со мной честен, зачем тогда тащишь за собой?

Геллерт тяжело — слишком тяжело, чтобы это казалось естественным — вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Ты как всегда прав. Именно поэтому я и тащу, как ты выразился, тебя за собой. А не хочу говорить, потому что это будет сюрпризом.

— Надеюсь, он мне хотя бы понравится, — ворчит Альбус.

— Не думаю. — Геллерт все так же улыбается, но теперь его улыбка выглядит неприятно.

***

 

Сюрприз действительно не нравится Альбусу. Когда он видит посреди большой гостиной висящего вниз головой связанного человека, он бросает вокруг быстрый взгляд и, пока никого нет, cпускает его на пол. Человек без сознания, но хотя бы дышит, и это уже хорошо. Альбус садится на пол, кладет его голову к себе на колени и выпускает в лицо струйку холодной воды из палочки. Человек морщится, открывает глаза и начинает хныкать.

— Кто вы и как здесь оказались? — спрашивает Альбус как можно мягче.

— Я не знаю, где я, — отвечает человек, и из его глаз начинают течь слезы. — Я просто шел по улице и никого не трогал. Он шел навстречу. Он увидел меня и улыбнулся, как настоящий дьявол. Он достал странную палку из кармана, махнул ей, сказал что-то, и я больше не мог пошевелиться. Потом он подошел ко мне, схватился… Меня как будто выдернуло с места крючком. Он перенес меня сюда и начал о чем-то спрашивать, было больно… Месье, я ничего не знаю, я клянусь... — Он снова начинает плакать, и слезы текут на мантию Альбуса. — Не делайте мне больно снова, отпустите меня… Я никому ничего не скажу, я клянусь вам, я ничего не знаю…

— Не скажете, — задумчиво повторяет Альбус и избавляет несчастного от ненужных воспоминаний, после чего выпускает из дома. Геллерт снял жилище для них в самом центре Парижа, и у этого человека не должно возникнуть проблемы с тем, чтобы отыскать дорогу.

***

 

— Ты с ума сошел? — Геллерт не орет, спрашивает тихим, будничным тоном, и это еще хуже. — Я искал этого человека неделю. Он мог привести нас к секретному оружию, маггловским разработкам, а ты его просто отпустил.

— Потому что ты пытал его. Геллерт, это недопустимо. Если мы хотим управлять ими, мы должны оставаться людьми, — убеждает его Альбус, говоря еще тише, чем Геллерт до этого.

Этот разговор повторяется уже в десятый раз.

— Ты хочешь победить в войне, не прибегая к силе? Альбус, так ничего не получится. Ты должен помогать мне, но пока ты только мешаешь.

— Извини, что разрушил твои идеалы, — отвечает Альбус и уходит.

Геллерт приходит к нему спустя пару часов. Альбус понятия не имеет, что он делал все это время и на ком срывал злость. Он не хочет об этом думать и знать, потому что в таком случае он должен будет взять на себя и эту вину.

— Ненавижу, когда ты заканчиваешь разговор, — говорит ему Геллерт, подходит сзади и обнимает. Альбус смотрит в окно на одну из узких мощеных камнем улиц, по которой снуют люди. Магглы, волшебники, он не может и не хочет разбирать…

— Я все чаще думаю, что между магглами и магами нет разницы. Но потом я вспоминаю, что разница на самом деле есть, и очень большая. А потом снова об этом забываю. Поэтому я не могу себе верить. Поэтому я должен верить тебе.

— Потому что я прав, — говорит Геллерт задумчиво и кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

— Потому что ты не сомневаешься.

— Так ты поможешь мне? — спрашивает Геллерт. — Поможешь нам всем? Альбус, без тебя у меня ничего не получится.

— Почему? Мне кажется, без меня тебе будет только лучше.

Альбус ненавидит себя за то, что отвечает как влюбленная обиженная школьница пятнадцати лет, а не как один из самых могущественных волшебников в мире на сегодняшний день.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — просто говорит Геллерт. Альбус знает, что он не врет, и это снимает все вопросы и возражения, которые могли бы последовать. — У меня есть для тебя подарок.

А это уже что-то новое. Альбус разворачивается. На кровати лежит зеленый шелковый халат в китайском стиле, расшитый журавлями.

— Ты мне еще чулки подари в следующий раз. — Глядя на это, Альбус не может не смеяться. И сердиться на Геллерта тоже больше не может.

***

 

— Вот видишь, это не так уж и сложно, — говорит ему Геллерт.

Альбус кивает, потому что не уверен, что совладает сейчас со своим голосом. Тот человек, которого Альбус милостиво отпустил несколько дней назад, сейчас лежит перед ними без сознания.

Он действительно все знал, нужно было только найти подход. Геллерт пытал его Круцио, потом расспрашивал Альбус, помогая себе легилименцией. Они действительно отлично работают в паре и идеально дополняют друг друга. Все именно так, как и говорил Геллерт.

***

 

Геллерт не забывает и про чулки. А еще к ним прилагается трубка с мундштуком. После того, что они делали, Альбусу уже не сложно переодеться во все это. Уж лучше так, лучше кривляться и изображать из себя нечто странное и совершенно не свойственное, чем вспоминать, что он делал совсем недавно. Своими руками. Своей палочкой.

«Ради общего блага», — повторяет он себе еще раз, чтобы успокоиться, и натягивает чулки сеточкой на покрытые волосами ноги. Выглядит не очень хорошо. Он критически осматривает себя, делает движение палочкой и избавляет ноги от волос. Теперь смотрится так, как и должно. Прикосновение шелка к голой коже кажется новым и острым, неожиданно приятным.

Альбус смотрит на себя в зеркало, расправляет плечи и откидывает волосы на спину. Почти идеально. Борода, конечно, тоже выглядит неуместно, но избавляться от нее ради минутной прихоти — это уж чересчур.

Впрочем, Геллерту понравилось и так.

***

 

— Нам нужно ассимилироваться среди магглов, чтобы лучше их понимать, — говорит ему Геллерт. — Не знаю, как тебе, Альбус, а мне они иногда кажутся странными существами, до сих пор по неизвестной причине не описанными магозоологами.

Альбус соглашается и кивает. Магглы действительно до сих пор остаются для них чем-то непонятным , несмотря на то, что они постоянно видят их на улице и даже научились одеваться подобно им. «Как волки в овечьих шкурах», — думает Альбус невесело.

— У тебя есть предложения? — спрашивает он. — Давай, Геллерт, я знаю, ты не начал бы этот разговор, если бы ничего не придумал.

— Есть у меня идея… Но может быть, тебе опять придется не по душе. Вы, англичане, такого не любите.

А в этом Геллерт ошибся. Может быть, англичане и не любили слишком шумные увеселительные заведения Франции, но вдумчивое, неторопливое и расслабленное курение опиума приходилось им весьма по душе. Пришлось и Альбусу. Как и резные трубки из слоновой кости, и полутьма с клубами дыма, в которой можно было творить невербальную магию.

***

 

Узнавать жизни магглов становится намного интереснее. Альбус берет на себя решение этой задачи. Правда, Геллерт говорит, что Альбус слишком увлекается. А еще, что опиум обычно не доводит до добра.

— Кого не доводит? — Альбус смеется. Он уже не помнит, когда так беззаботно смеялся в последний раз, и это ему нравится. — Магглов? Но ты забываешь, дорогой Геллерт, что мы — это не они. Волшебники не страдают от маггловских болезней. Лучше иди ко мне, ты такой красивый сегодня, что я с ума схожу.

Это он тоже делает редко в последнее время — говорит точно то, что думает. Ему определенно нравится этот эффект.

***

 

Вот поэтому Геллерт и не любит в последнее время возвращаться домой, хотя делает это постоянно, потому что… Потому что кто-то же должен спасать мир, освобождать волшебников и не давать Альбусу разнести дом и полквартала вместе с ним.

Сегодня дом практически в порядке, а Альбус в зеленом шелковом халате и любимых чулках твердой рукой держит палочку и поднимает к потолку люстру. Все остальное уже стоит на местах, восстановленное.

— Как ты научился узнавать, что я скоро буду? — спрашивает Геллерт, наблюдая за картиной со стороны.

Альбус, кажется, не заметил его появления, потому что сейчас он отвлекается, палочка дергается в сторону, и люстра снова летит на пол, рассыпаясь тысячей осколков. Альбус смотрит на него и расплывается в улыбке.

— Я читаю мысли всех, кто проходит рядом. Вычленяю твои.

— У тебя голова лопнет от напряжения, — предупреждает Геллерт, но Альбус в ответ только смеется, явно довольный собой.

— Наоборот! Я тут как раз занимался созданием нового зелья на основе опия, жутко опасная штука, конечно, но зато как действует! Способности повышаются в несколько раз!

Альбус горячо и увлеченно рассказывает о своем новом эксперименте. У него горят глаза, а спутанные длинные волосы висят по спине и торчат в стороны, пояс на халате почти развязался, и полы вот-вот разойдутся в стороны.

— И ты успел за это время выгнать всех гостей? — Геллерт на самом деле удивлен.

— Они аппарировали.

— Они смогли настолько сосредоточиться?

Геллерт спрашивает, а потом краем уха улавливает, что в соседней комнате кто-то тихо хихикнул. Потом подавил смешок, а потом не выдержал и начал визгливо смеяться в голос. Альбус делает виноватое лицо и пожимает плечами.

— Эта часть эксперимента еще не доработана. И хватит, Геллерт, прекрати дуться, лучше расскажи, наши планы? Ты смог найти тех, кто активирует оружие?

— Да, я все нашел, — отвечает Геллерт медленно, не сводя взгляда с лица Альбуса. Тот на мгновение хмурится, а затем снова улыбается радостно.

Все это происходит под заливистый смех из соседней комнаты.

В это время в дверь кто-то стучит, и Альбус, все-таки догадавшись запахнуть халат, открывает дверь, вытаскивает из кармана маггловские деньги и расплачивается с посыльным, который принес новую порцию любимого зелья.

Иногда Геллерт спрашивает себя, не зашло ли все слишком далеко? А потом думает, что он сильный, умный и со всем справится. И Альбус, он уверен, думает точно так же.


End file.
